1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing an annular body.
2. Related Art
An electromagnetic induction heating fixing method requires a coil and a high-frequency power source in addition to a heating and fixing member having a heat-generation layer, and a pressure member. The coil is installed at a position which is inside or outside of the heating and fixing member and close to the heating and fixing member, and is electrically connected to the high-frequency power source. A high-frequency alternating current is made to flow through the coil by this high-frequency power source, and at this time, a magnetic flux is generated around the coil in a direction orthogonal to a surface around which the coil is wound according to the direction of the current. The magnetic flux crosses the heat-generation layer of the heating and fixing member installed in proximity to the coil, and an eddy current, which generates a magnetic field in a direction in which this magnetic flux is cancelled out, is generated in the heat-generation layer on the heating and fixing member. Since the heat-generation layer has a resistance value determined by the material and thickness thereof, the electrical energy from the generated eddy current is converted into heat energy. A fixing device using the heat generated at this time is an electromagnetic induction heating fixing device.
As a fixing belt for electromagnetic induction heating fixing, there is a fixing belt in which a metal layer is laminated on a polyimide resin layer from the inner peripheral surface side to the outer peripheral surface side. A method of forming this metal layer through electroless plating has been tried.